


The Knight and His Prince

by TheTryHardBanana



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, WIP, he's kinda a dick but not really, i need some critiques please send me some, just a short first chapter, not yet but soon, signless is karkat's dad, sooooooon....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTryHardBanana/pseuds/TheTryHardBanana
Summary: It wasn’t fair. This, this whole clusterfuck of a world, it’s just not fair.Karkat is the prince of Prospit. Dave is a Derse noble turned knight of Prospit. Shenanigans to come.





	The Knight and His Prince

It wasn’t fair. This, this whole clusterfuck of a world, it’s just not fair. That’s all he can think as he curls up with the love of his life, possibly for the last time. He was to be sent to the front lines of the war the very next day because of stupid mistakes they both made in keeping this romance a secret.

Karkat Vantas is the prince of the Golden Kingdom, Prospit. It’s supposed to be the kinder kingdom, the lighter one. That’s what he’s always been told. That’s not true, and he found this out the hard way.

Dave Strider was a noble of the Violet Kingdom, Derse. He had run from his home and his family to be a knight of Prospit. Derse had no knights, only mercenaries, swords for hire. Dave wanted the honor of fighting, not the money of the same action. So he betrayed his kingdom and, eventually, became a knight. 

“...This isn’t fair.”

“I know it isn’t. It’ll be alright though, I promise. I’ll come back in a month, at most. We can leave then, and we can be happy. Like we planned.”  


“And if my father forces me to marry someone by then? What happens?”  


“I guess you’ll just have to be the heartbreaker we all know you are.”  


“Dave, that’s not funny.” Karkat sits up on his bed and glares down at the knight laying next to him. “You know damn well that my wife is going to be super fucking important. I can’t just run off with someone else and leave her. It’d be war. Or at least very, very bad for Prospit.”  


“Ah yes. The “very very bad” scenario. There’s just nothing we can do to stop it, is there?” The knight, like the asshole he is, just sits up after Karkat with a smirk before pulling him in for a soft kiss. Karkat sighs. He swears, sometimes Dave thinks he can’t tell when he’s scared. No matter how well he thinks he’s hiding it, Karkat knows Dave is absolutely terrified of going to war. He’s scared that he won’t come back, that he’ll never see anyone he loves again. So, Karkat sighs and pulls out of the kiss just to hug his love

“You swore you’d come back when you gave me that ring. I’m going to keep you to that promise. I hope you know that.”  


“I know. I told you, I’ll come back.” Dave hugs the prince in return, and they both laid back down on the bed to talk and curl up together for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is just a quick first chapter and i'm hoping i can add more. i'd really love some critique or just thoughts in general. i'm not really used to writing so they'd be useful for improvement in the future! :D


End file.
